Venti
by ikariss
Summary: AU Naruto has grown up in foster homes all his life, but becoming tired of being juggled from house to house the teen finds himself in a boarding school. In this new place will the blonde discover the person that makes him feel like he belongs? Sasuke x N


Hello everyone! I'm sort of nervous about writing this…its my first Naruto fanfic and my first AU, uughh what am I getting myself into? T.T Hehe anyway…you might've noticed how long this chapter is, that's my goal for all the chapters but I also discovered it takes a lot more writing to properly set up an AU!

Warnings: YAOI! No flames please, if you don't like it, don't read it- I hate to be blunt but its pretty much common sense, neh?

Definite pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Rest of the pairings: At this point I'm not to sure who I want to put together, I'm open for suggestions if anyone has a pairing they just –love-!

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and did not ever own Naruto in any point of my 17-year life.

OK I think that's about everything, oh yeah um there may be a few OCs in the story but they're all insignificant characters and in no way overtake the story (this being said by a person who absolutely hates most OCs and the "she was found in the rain" sagas v.v;; ) So anyway, on to the story!

--

Naruto settled into the auburn, suede fabric of an old chair nestled securely in the corner of a smoky coffee shop. He fingered the black tips of his glossy blonde hair while sniffing the mild brew that sloshed against the sides of his cardboard cup, sending wafts of warm steam across his cheeks.

Taking a long sip, Naruto took the cup from his cherry lips, staring disappointedly at the mug in his lose grip. "The coffee was better in Somerset," he decided finally, pulling his black sleeve over his hand and using it to wipe his mouth. Sighing, the blonde let his cobalt eyes wander around his surroundings.

The whole place was painted a warm mustard, lined with a thick green and red checker board pattern. But the left wall was different, it was left stone, a large fireplace situated in the center to emanate heat on the cold, rainy days common to the town. Large red chairs were huddled sloppily around the fire, casting inviting shadows against the aged walls of the dimply-lit café.

Naruto pulled his shoulders back, releasing the tensions that had been building from the last few days, and re-buttoned his neon orange coat. "This place'll have to do." He resolved, pushing his seat from the table and lifting his ragged, black book bag from floor.

Moving to a new town always made the teen think of his first set of fosters, his first new home. It had been miserable; the people obviously didn't care about him, or were very bad at showing they did, whatever the case the five-year-old blonde had succumbed to a feeling of estrangement.

He recalled that day; his "mother" had forgotten to pick him up from school. It had frightened him at first, sent chills of panic up his small back. But being stubborn he had refused to admit something was wrong, the kindergartner found himself wondering the streets aimlessly, fat tears threatening to spill onto his flushed cheeks.

It was the manager of a small coffee shop that had finally pulled him from the streets. Naruto still remembered the neon green letters of the café, Harbor Stop, fizzing through the bleak cold of the oncoming night, buzzing with electricity and warmth. Of course, after that night his foster mother had been questioned, and despite her adamancy of fearing for the young blonde's life, it was the child's reaction that had caused the social workers to pull him from the lady's care.

That started the cycle; a shiver worked its way up Naruto's back, settling at the base of his neck as the bitter memories permeated his mind and added to the wintry surroundings. Since that first woman, Naruto hadn't stayed with a family for more than 4 weeks, and because of the great inconvenience this caused, he was being sent to a boarding school.

Naruto ceased his pace, crouching over to blow warmth into his gloved hands. "I guess this is it," he decided after a while, craning his neck in search of a sign of human life. The blonde gave up his search with a soft shrug and let his aqua blue eyes wander across the school's stone face. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the architecture of the building: the large granite structure loomed into the sky, sloping softly into high terraces that gave the impression of a medieval castle. Highly crafted statues encrusted every crevice of the extensive school, adding an intricate detail that magnified the mist sloping hills encompassing the campus.

"They've sent me to the middle of nowhere in fucking fairytale land." Naruto murmured quietly, widening his eyes in awe and slight amusement.

"Oh come on, Naru-kun, its not all that bad!" The blonde whipped around in shock, rubbing his ear from the peppy voice's impact.

A short woman stood before him, her stringy brown hair cupped her face in a youth-like innocence but the dark circles creased beneath her milky green eyes suggested the premature aging only stress could induce. Naruto's lip curled in exasperation, "You seem pretty pleased with yourself, Palmer."

"Well can you blame me? I'm finally getting you out of my hair; I can take a vacation , spend some time with my husband. Besides," she drew a pale hand to her face and slowly rubbed her temples, "I know –you- have to be tired of being juggled from house to house, Naru-kun."

Naruto curled his lip and marched toward the school's entrance. Of course he was tired of being moved around so often, but he was seventeen…he could handle his self and he sure as hell didn't need to go to this pussy boarding school.

--

"Over here!" Called an enthusiastic voice as Naruto entered the main hall. The blonde jerked his sapphire eyes away from the high marble ceilings and elaborate iron window frames to see a person waving him over from the thick walnut desk stretching across the back wall of the large room. Brushing a stray hair from his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets, Naruto clomped forward, ignoring the loud echoing of his battered rubber soles against the clouded granite floor.

"Welcome to QBS!" The person gleamed as Naruto drew closer. The blonde raised an eyebrow as he scanned the countenance in front of him. The girl's creamy complexion glowed against her thick ebony hair and drew attention to her plump crimson lips. "I'm Haku." She smiled warmly, tilting her head as she reached out a thin hand.

Naruto grunted and then pulled a hand from his pocket to take hers. "Naruto," he said simply, giving her hand a limp shake before pulling his arm back to his side.

Naruto jumped as a firm grip arrested his arm. "The principal suggested Haku to lead you around the school. Isn't he such a nice young boy?" Palmer seethed, resting her chin on the blonde's muscular shoulder.

"Eh? She's a boy?" Naruto sounded in surprise, quickly re-scanning the body in front of him. It was true; Haku's starched collared shirt did hang loosely against his chest, but that was the only obvious indication of the boy's masculinity.

Haku smiled warmly and combed his silky hair behind his pallid ears, "its okay, you're not the first to think I was a girl. I really don't mind." He winked a large brown eye before turning to the walnut desk behind him and drawing up a pale pink clipboard. "Ok, let's see here, um how about I show you to your dorm, classes will be ending soon so you might get to meet one of your neighbors!"

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled, letting his face fall back into a scowl while he fiddled with his book bag strap.

"Alright then," Haku continued, quickly scanning his clipboard before addressing Naruto once more. "It says you're on the second floor of Hall C- so if you'll follow me this way," the black haired boy waved his hand to a long hallway in the middle of the left wall.

"So this school really is pretty big, huh?" Palmer questioned as the three walked down the vast maze of hallways, illuminated with warm chandeliers and handsome artwork.

Haku nodded, once more addressing his pastel clipboard before speaking. "Actually, QBS has only been a school for a little more than 50 years, it used to be a church in the medieval era."

Naruto rolled his eyes knowingly before being nudged by his very irritated chaperone. "Er…the architecture is nice I guess." He offered, carefully studying the circular frosted windows lining the ceiling of this hall, casting orbs of wintry light against the soft maple floors. "But isn't it kind of big, people must get lost all the time."

"We give our new arrivals maps, its really not hard though, each hall has a unique characteristic so once you memorize the halls you have to go through to get around it gets pretty easy." Haku directed the group down a new passage, this one with wall length windows laden in crimson velvet curtains. "Oh good we're almost there!" The brown-eyed boy grinned sweetly, digging through his pocket as they neared a large oak door encrusted with a golden C. "Let's see here," Haku whispered, sticking out his tongue as he fingered a bulky ring of keys. "Ah here we are!" He combed a small fragile looking gold key from the rest and twisted off the band.

"This'll be your key Naruto," he spoke, twisting the key into the lock. "Unfortunately, because of the age of this place most keys can't be replicated…so I'd suggest you keep this thing somewhere safe." Haku advised, wrinkling his nose as he jiggled the corpulent bronze doorknob. "Ah here we are," his cherry lips rose to a smile as the door clicked open.

Naruto fingered a black tip of his otherwise luminous hair and adjusted his tattered book bag in agitation. Hall C was by far the most handsome corridor hidden in the crevices of the ornate school. The buttery marble floors glistened under the flickering glass chandeliers held by the lofty dome ceiling, carefully painted with gold and cream angels, and a large circular window, situated at the top of the end wall, cast clear light against the already vibrant room. But to the blue-eyed boy it was nothing but an attempt to buy him over, to convince him this was the place he belonged.

Haku turned, pride written over his face as he handed Naruto the delicate key. The blonde had to fight back the urge to roll his cerulean eyes as he took the key and stuffed it haphazardly into his large pant's pocket.

Pain flashed through Haku's gentle chocolate eyes as he watched his precious gift be treated so arbitrarily, but quickly hid his disappointment with a weak but sincere grin. "Uh yes," the boy stuttered, broken from his reverie and attending once more to his cluttered clipboard. "It says your room 39 so I guess that means you're near the end of hall." He ushered the two newcomers and slid his free hand in his pocket. "If you don't mind, I can start telling you about the school system." Naruto softly nodded his head in agreement.

"You have 4 core classes at QBS: Math, English, Science, and History. The level of those classes varies depending on courses you've already taken and your year, all that is normal." Haku waved his hand in emphasis before continuing, "Every student is required to join an athletics team and a club."

"What kind of clubs does this place have?" Naruto interrupted, scowling at the thought of thick-rimmed glasses geeks, arguing over the hottest new gundam or competing in a month-long game of chess.

Haku raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "there's a list in your room, be careful what you choose, though."

"What do you mean?" Naruto countered.

"Well…I hate to make us seem shallow…but…the friends you have and your…well…status here mostly depends on the club you join."

The blonde casually rubbed his nose, for the short period he had known Haku this was the only time the raven-haired boy had portrayed any shame over the seemingly perfect boarding school. Obviously it was a touchy topic, which made it all the more perfect. "So what club are you in?"

Haku looked flustered and his cheeks flushed a soft crimson. "W-well would you look at that! We seemed to have reached your room, Naru-kun. Um I've got a lot to do today so somebody will be by later to help you find your way around, I hope you like your quarters!" The boy yelled cheerily, quickly walking away from Naruto and the shorter woman, a look of relief resting blatantly on his features.

"Well that was odd, neh?" Palmer giggled, fluffing her short auburn hair before tucking it behind her small ears.

"Yeah…" Naruto whispered, staring dumbfounded where the beautiful boy once stood.

Palmer followed the blonde's pensive eyes before waving an impatient hand inches from his pale nose. "Well what are you waiting for, Naru-kun, let's check out your room!" She squealed with the enthusiasm of the young schoolgirl she longed to still be.

"Oh, right," Naruto mumbled, pulling the small key from his pocket and forcing it into the antique looking doorknob. A small clack echoed through the empty clefts of the dorm hall and the blonde rested his muscular hand around the bronze knob, turning it easily and thrusting the soft maple door open.

"Oh my, Naru-kun, its so beautiful!" Palmer exclaimed, clamoring to the middle of the room to take in the full view of the medium-sized area. Rich burgundy curtains shone vibrantly against the tan walls and blended perfectly with the fair fluffy carpet, and a large queen sized, covered in a tan, scarlet-trimmed comforter, rested between two long windows. Naruto noticed a thick cherry wood desk against the right wall of the dorm, some papers placed neatly on the face.

Tossing his ragged book bag on the bed, Naruto sauntered across the room and picked up a paper. "Hmph, it's the list of clubs." He declared, dropping lazily into the standard wooden chair.

Palmer stared appalled as Naruto brushed a stray black-tipped lock out of his face. "Really, Naru-kun, you –could- be more grateful, the agency is really putting out their necks for you. Putting you in such nice accommodations when all you've done is bring us trouble…"

"Its not their money to spend in the first place!" Naruto snarled angrily, not bothering to look up from the list in his hand.

"Your mother gave the money to us to take care of you till your old enough to be on your own. So technically, it is our money to spend." Palmer replied agitatedly, dropping her youthful, cheery façade. "Let me see that thing." She snapped, pulling the list out of the blonde's lax grip.

"Hmm…quite a selection here: glass-maker's club, foreign arts club, music appreciation…oh here's one for you Naruto, troubled emo brat club. It's a perfect match!" She gleamed, ruffling Naruto's spiked hair with her small hand.

The blonde rolled his cerulean eyes. "Very funny," he grunted, pulling back the list and continuing to scan its offerings. "Hmm…I'm not really sure what to join…" Naruto's voice was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Oh that must be the person Haku was talking about!" Palmer shouted excitedly. "I guess its time for me to go then, I'll come check on you at the end of the month, m'kay Naru-kun?"

Naruto pouted and folding up the clubs list, placing it in his pocket. "Don't bother," he grumbled as he padded across the room and opened the door. A taller boy stood in front of the door, his hands sitting limply in his pockets in an attitude of laziness and stoicism. He wore the same stark white shirt and khaki pants as Haku, but instead of having his shirt tucked neatly into his pants it hung sloppily around his hips, accentuating the wrinkles of his rumpled attire. Despite his lethargic appearance, his black hair was tied into a high ponytail accentuating the glossy black of his oily eyes.

Palmer placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing her way through the doorway and past the languid boy. "It looks like you're all taken care of Naru-kun, your things will be here by tonight, ok? See you in a few weeks!" The middle-aged woman shouted as she scuttled across the long hall, leaving uneasy silence in her wake.

Naruto shifted his weight as he waited for the person in front of him to say something. "Um, Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde decided to ignite a conversation, thrusting his hand forward.

"Nara Shikamaru," the teen replied, ignoring Naruto's outstretched hand. "Haku asked me to show you around the school, he had club activities to attend to."

Naruto's chin perked as he shut his door behind him and busied himself with the antiqued lock. "What club is Haku in, anyway?"

"He's in the medicinal club, didn't he tell you?" Shikamaru asked as he made his way slowly to the end of the hall.

"No, he never got around to it…actually he almost seemed like he was avoiding the subject." Naruto finished with the lock and hurried over to the taller boy, dropping his key back into his pocket.

Shikamaru gave a half-hearted smile, "Ha, he hates to tell new people, especially ones he thinks are cute." The black-haired boy laughed, quickly measuring the surprise on Naruto's face. "The only reason he joined that club was for the teacher."

"The teacher?"

"Yeah, Mr.Zazuba. Haku's had a crush on him ever since he stumbled into this school 4 years ago. At first he looked to him as role-model, almost like a father figure, but sometime between now and then its become more than that."

The blonde nodded in understanding, staring intently at his tattered sneakers.

"That kind of thing doesn't make you uncomfortable…gay relationships I mean…" Shikamaru asked, easily navigating his way through the maze of hallways.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, running a hand over his messy hair. "Nah, not really, to each his own, ya know?"

Shikamaru chuckled, heavily thumping Naruto on the back. "Good thing, otherwise you'd be pretty uncomfortable here."

"Wh-where are we now?" Naruto asked quickly, trying desperately to change the subject.

"The music hall, I need to stop by a classroom and talk to somebody about something. You don't mind waiting in the hall for a while do you?"

"Err no, no that's cool." The blonde leaned against a wall as Shikamaru entered a room, shutting the door behind him.

'This is one weird place, its gonna be like a living hell.' Naruto thought to himself, sliding into a sitting position. He slid his finger through his glossy hair, slowly massaging his temples and resting his chin on his knees. Silence rested heavily in the large corridor aside from a faint tune rustling through the air.

"What is that noise?" Naruto mumbled, rising to his feet in curiosity he made his way down the hall, peeking into classrooms in search of the gentle melody. The tune seemed to strengthen as he neared the end of the hall. The blonde turned his head around the corner of another classroom and found the source of the music.

A tall boy stood leaning against a wall, his thin neck was bent over his guitar, shading his eyes with his shaggy black hair. Only the afternoon's winter sun lit the small starch white room, the beams reflected against the boy's pale white skin accentuating the way his uniform clung to the muscles of his slender body. Shivers made their way up Naruto's spine, settling at the base of his neck.

'Why do I feel this way? He's a guy!' Naruto's mind raced as he slowly backed up, ripping his eyes from the beautiful form and running into Shikamaru's lanky frame. "What's up, Naruto? Afraid you'd get lost or something?" The black-haired teen smirked, rolling up some papers and sticking them in his pocket.

The blonde snorted in response, rolling his shoulders casually while making his way down the music hall. "What were you picking up, anyway?" Naruto felt Shikamaru eye him suspiciously as he attempted to change the subject.

The dark-haired teen shrugged slowly before jogging to join Naruto's hurried pace. "I'm missing my club activities today to show you around, so I had to stop by and pick up some new lyrics."

"Oh, your in music club then?" Naruto questioned.

"Well there are a lot of music clubs, most are split up by type, and then you have the clubs that don't perform music at all, like music appreciation." Shikamaru explained, turning out of the corridor and leading Naruto out to the courtyard. "I play the saxophone, so I'm in the brass club."

"I see." Naruto nodded before continuing. "So why are we out here exactly?" He gestured to the misty green campus before tightening his bright orange coat around his body.

"I'm bringing you to the gym so you can sign up for a sport's team before dinner. Why? Are you cold or something?" Shikamaru smirked, casually plodding to a more modern looking building not connected to the school.

The blonde ignored his snide remark and instead concentrated on hurriedly rubbing his arms to generate some heat. "I've never been on a sport's team before." Naruto sniffed.

" No? Well it doesn't really matter," the black-haired boy opened the tall glass door to the gymnasium before continuing. "There's a pretty big selection, I'm sure we can find you something."

Naruto's bright azure eyes widened in amazement, the large gym was filled with activity, a bunch of boys running basketball drills, a group of people fencing, and even some girls in the far corner jumping rope. "Actually I already have a sport in mind." He licked his lips while scanning the crowded gym.

"Oh, well, what sport might that be?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh there it is!" Naruto pointed to a small group of teens all clad in white near the back of the room.

Shikamaru's oily orbs followed Naruto's finger, "Aikido?" He asked once spotting the company.

Naruto nodded hastily, "yeah, I took a class once, when I was younger. I never got to go to another practice but I remember how much I enjoyed it."

"Aw how cute." Shikamaru laughed sarcastically, slapping his hand on the shorter boy's head and ruffling his golden locks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto pouted, brushing the stray hairs out of his face. "Just get me signed up."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but then shook his head, leading Naruto back out of the gym. "Sorry, Uzumaki, it'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, confused.

"The Aikido captain, Uchiha Sasuke, is busy with club activities today. You'll just have to meet him after classes tomorrow." Shikamaru explained, checking his watch before continuing. "Its almost 6, why don't I show you to the cafeteria?"

"Um, sure." The blonde mumbled, once more pulling his coat tightly around his middle to shield the winter's bitter sting.

--

Naruto eyed the large, slightly congealed lump of spaghetti resting on his plate. "Are all the meals this good?" He asked sarcastically, turning his sight to Shikamaru.

"It's not much to look but the taste isn't too bad." Came a calm voice from Naruto's elbow.

The blonde turned to face Yamanaka Ino. Being new to the school, Naruto had joined Shikamaru and his group for dinner. It seemed the boy had a slight eclectic couple of friends: There was Ino, a pretty girl with long platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. Apparently her father was the manager of a multi-million business, as to what that business was Naruto had no idea, but the girl's somewhat stuck-up manner made it clear she was proud of her wealth. And then there was Akimichi Chouji, a plump boy with spiky auburn hair and mousy black eyes. Other than that Naruto didn't know anything about him, Chouji hadn't stopped cramming food into his mouth long enough to formerly introduce himself.

Naruto picked up his fork and ate the dense noodles quietly before rising from his seat. "I'm gonna go back to my dorm and work on unpacking." The blonde told the group, lifting his empty tray from the table.

"You gonna be able to find your way back?" Shikamaru asked, looking up from his dinner.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto assured him, dropping off his dirty plate before heading out of the cafeteria.

--

Naruto stood in front of the door to his dorm hall, digging his hands through his pockets in search of his key. "Where did I put that damn thing?" He yelled frustratingly, thrusting his fist against the firm wood barrier.

"That's not going to help anything." A soft voice sounded behind the blonde boy's back.

Startled, Naruto whirled around and found himself face to face with the boy from the music room. "Um, yeah, I think I dropped my key somewhere…" He muttered, scarlet blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Could this be it?" The handsome stranger asked, holding out a petite golden key.

Naruto's aqua eyes lit up as he recognized the key to be his own. "Ah, yes, thank you, where did you find it?"

"It was in the music hall, outside the door my club meets in." The tall boy returned, casually combing a hand through his messy black locks.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and he bit his lip in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, yeah I was getting a tour through there…it must've fallen out of my pocket."

The lanky teen only nodded his head before walking away from the flustered blonde. Naruto sighed a breath of relief as he quickly jammed the key in the lock and rushed down to his own dorm.

Once safely back in his room the blonde discovered a pile of uniform clothes littering his bed and a few frayed black suitcases lined against the wall.

"This is going to be a long year." He mumbled to himself, diving on his bed and falling into a deep sleep.

--

It's done! I finished the first chapter! Ok…I'm sorry if this chappy might've seemed a little tedious, the story really starts rolling in the next chapter but I needed to set the up the scenery and what not first.

. I hope everyone enjoyed it at least a teeny bit, I know its quite OOC but I'm doing my best, I really am!

Please Review if you have the time. Reviews are always appreciated : )


End file.
